Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy Dream Team
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Base off of Mario & Luigi Dream Team. The Mario Brothers will appear in the story but they will not be help out Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy. The Princesses and the Mane Six get invited to a Island that has the power to enter others dreams, but what happens when Celestia is pull in one? And what happens if Chrysalis join in?
1. Chapter 1

**Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy **

**Dream Team**

Base off the Mario & Luigi RPG games.

**Phantom Fan 21: **I'm doing the look-alike of Dream Team with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash as the role of Mario and Fluttershy as the role of Luigi. Joining in is, Princess Celestia as the role of Princess Peach, Princess Luna as the role of Starlow and Queen Chrysalis as the role of King Bowser. Now this will be the intro on how Rainbow fights before Fluttershy join in. The area is the same as the game. So will the enemies and the bosses. The fight will be different, no baddies fight unless it to learn a new move. Well I hope you enjoy, feel free to send me any tips on how you what the story to go and I can see what I can do.

* * *

One day in the land of Equestria, A giant hot air balloon was spot in the area and heading for Canerlot Castle were an invitation was delivered in style. On the basket was a large block that had two long brown ears, a spike collar, some fangs showing and a bandage-x on it back. Two guards watch as the strange creature walk up to them and bark. Before they knew it, a letter drop at their hooves. They saw it was sign to Princess Celestia. They quickly took it to her and once they reach there, Celestia was talking to her Student and her friends when they gave her the letter.

"Dear Princess Celestia and her subjects, An island of luxury awaits: **Pi'illo Island! **Our staff wishes to wait on you! Come! Take a holiday with us! From the Pi'illo Island Proprietor."

The Princess and some of her staff decided to take a trip to the Island. We then see a Alicorn step out of the castle, She was white with three color mane and tail. She had a crown on top of her head and a sun near her flank. This is Princess Celestia, the Solar Princess. Some of her day guards come along too. Normally she would also take her student but her sister was at the castle and she and some of her friends stay behind to watch over the castle. But little did they know what awaited them there...

"HEY WAIT FOR US!" A voice shout out.

Oh Yes! Of Course! We can forget about these two. A light blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail with a rainbow thunderbolt shape coming out of a cloud on her flank, jump on the balloon and right behind her was a another pegasus that was yellow with a pink mane and tail and with three pink butterflies on her flank. They names are Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, The Super Pegasi Friends.

Rainbow jump on and turn to see Fluttershy ready to get on as well, but sadly the bridge started to draw back and Fluttershy miss it and started to fall.

"AGH!" Rainbow shouted as she watch Fluttershy flip her wings to grab ahold on to the basket. Rainbow help her up and smile.

"Mamma mia." Fluttershy said.

They both had weird adventures and one of them was traveling to another kingdom were they met new friends and pick up some quotes from two new friends.

As they float along, one of the guards felt uneasy. He turn to Celestia who was looking at the view and said, "Your Highness I feel uneasy about this trip to Pi'illo Island. We should turn back."

The strange block Dog turn and grow at him for wanting to turn back when it wanting to go home. The guard was scare and ran behind the Princess. Rainbow couldn't help but to laugh at the guard, some of the other guards laugh as well. Then the block dog turn around and walk up a little before part of it back open to show a screen and a strange person with some fur on his face.

"Oh, Who this?" Celestia ask.

"Mm-yes Hello. Nice to meet you. I am the proprietor of Pi'illo Island! I'm Dr. Snoozemore anzz..." He said before falling asleep.

That confuse everypony. Who would fall asleep during a talk before finishing.

"Is he...Asleep?" One of the guards ask.

"I think so." Another answer.

"Hey Wake up!" Rainbow shouted.

It work, he snap awake and said, "Opps! Please Excuse me... As many of you have guess I am researching the science of Sleep."

"The Science of Sleep?" Rainbow ask.

"Mm-yes and on Pi'illo Island...There a special power that makes you sleep soundzzz..." Dr. Snoozemore said before falling asleep again.

"What the?" Rainbow ask.

"That was a little strange." Fluttershy added.

"A special sleep power? Never heard of a thing like that." One of the Guards said.

"Hey, Snoozemore guy! Wake up and explain what you mean!" Another guard yell.

He awoke and smile, "Mm-heh heh...This is no time for lecture. Please relax until you reach the Island. Mm-yes please relax with the dog and the other passengers and that OTHER passenger. He is VERY interesting...Mm-Heh."

The screen turn off and the Dog turn around. Before anypony could ask what other passenger he was talking about, a purple pillow fell from the sky and landed in front of them. On it was some kind of mask of some sort.

"What that? A Pillow?" One of the guards ask.

Then purple smoke come from the pillow and then a black craw appear out of it. It swing and knock all the guards off as Rainbow and Celestia flew over it. Another claw appear and knock the dog, the rest of the guards and Fluttershy off. Luckily Fluttershy was able to grab the edge and pull herself back up to see the smoke rise up and the mask from before appear on it. Then the smoke fade away leaving behind a tall figure with no legs, only a tail like at the bottom. It had two arms with claws at the end and a bat like head.

"Hey! Not cool!" Rainbow said and ready to attack it.

**Intro Boss-?**

Rainbow ready herself to fight the strange creature when one of the guards ran up to her.

"Lady Rainbow Dash! When was the last time you had a battle like this?" He ask.

"Eh? Been a while since then." Rainbow reply.

"Ok, I can teach you the basics so you get the idea." The guard said.

Rainbow ran up and jump on the enemy head. The guard then ran up and stop the fight.

"Wait! Rainbow could you attack again please?" He ask.

"Un...Sure." Rainbow answer a little confuse on the question.

Rainbow ran up and jump on the enemy head when the guard call out again.

"HOLD IT!", He shouted and everything freeze in place, "Rainbow try jumping again after hitting the enemy."

Rainbow jump in the air and drop back down hitting the enemy for double damage.

Rainbow land on the ground and watch as the enemy split into a whole lot of bats!

"WAIT!" The same guard shouted and everything froze again, "Rainbow try jumping or flying over the enemies, to dodge them."

Rainbow jump over ever bat before they reform. Rainbow jump on it head again and land a second one.

Then the battle was won just as it started.

Rainbow watch as the creature floated up and hit the balloon that case one of the ropes to break and fall!

"AHHHH!" The Pegasi Friends and Celestia shouted from the sudden fall. Though they could just fly, they were to shock to think about it. Then the Dog fell close and flip around, Then Dr. Snoozemore appear again and said, "Next stop, Pi'illos Island!"

The dog floated away as the scene turns to see the balloon head straight for an Island below. If they were busy falling they would guess that was Pi'illos Island. The balloon got closer to the ground then everything went black.

* * *

The scene reopens to see Fluttershy laying on the balloon tossing and turning. Then with a jot, she jump up and started to run around before tripping off the balloon in front of Rainbow, Celestia and the guards.

"Mamma mia." Fluttershy said seeing that it was just a dream.

"Lady Fluttershy? Were you dreaming again?" One guard ask.

"Sounds like you had a Nightmare." Another said.

Rainbow sign. The trip was log and slow, but she had a feeling that she just felt refresh from a battle.

Celestia walk up to Fluttershy and said, "Fluttershy, you fell asleep after Dr. Snoozemore told us about Pi'illos Island."

"I think I'll lay here until I calm down." Fluttershy said a little scare to move right now.

"We'll watch over her until she really Princess." One of the guards said.

"Lady Rainbow, You'll watch over the Princess right?" Another guard ask.

"Sure, We have a look around before coming back to check on Fluttershy." Rainbow said.

Before they could head off, the saw walking blocks head for them. All the ponies look at them, not sure what make of them.

"Welcome to Pi'illos Island! Let us start by taking you to Pi'illo Castle!" One of them said.

"Pi'illo Castle?" Rainbow ask.

They blocks started to walk away when one of the guards call out.

"Wait! I understand that the Proprietor is Dr. Snoozemore, right?", The guard ask, "The Solar Princess travel far from here and he not here to greet us? Very rude of him."

"Please, relax. I believe he had something to take care of first?" Celestia told the guard then ask.

"Yes, he told me to tell you that he on a busies errand and would be able to see you in person, or do you go by another word?" One of the blocks said.

"We say ponies, so he why isn't he here? When will he return?" Rainbow answer then ask back.

"He try to tell about the Island, you know to boost Tourism. I last heard that he was send a letter to the Mushroom Kingdom." The block answer.

The others look confuse at the name whiling Rainbow was shock! She and Fluttershy been to the Mushroom Kingdom once. Before anypony could ask, the block spoke up again.

"I waited you down the road." It said before walking off.

"Princess, of you heard of this, 'Mushroom Kingdom'?" One of the guards ask.

"I hear tales from Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy that they been there themselves but I never seen it." Celestia answer, "But we can talk about that later, let go see the Island."

The guards nods and they all walk off. Rainbow decide to check on Fluttershy first.

"Hey! Is she ok?" Rainbow ask as she walk up to them.

"Man, she out cold again! Whatever dream she had must really spook her into falling asleep again." One of the guards said.

"For somepony that is the Element of Kindness, I can't help to wonder why she get scare so easily, even when dreaming." The second said getting stare from the other two guards and Rainbow.

"Lady Rainbow, why don't go on ahead? We'll catch up once we get Fluttershy awake." The third said.

Rainbow nods and leaves the group to catch up with the others.

* * *

Rainbow decide to walk instead of fly because she didn't what scare any of the creatures. She saw even more block people and some strange birds. She walk though the crowd as they cheer and welcome her.

"Pinkie would love this." Rainbow said to herself thinking about her friend.

She soon caught up with Celestia and her guards.

"Ah, Rainbow Dash. You just in time, there something going on here." Celestia said and they turn to see a block creature with tie on it and had a mustache. She didn't have time to ask as it started to speak.

"Peoples! You wish to see zee Pi'illo Castle, Honh?" It ask.

The crowd around them cheer.

"You desire...Zee coins?" It ask.

The crowd cheer again.

"You feel...Zee passion?"

The crowd cheer again as someone shouted, "Get on with it!"

"What with his talking? I think even Rarity might have a little clue on what it talking about and what are coins?" Rainbow said completely confuse.

"Off zee go...zee 612th, PI'ILLOS ISLAND WELCOME QUIZ!" It shouted as the crowd cheer again.

It jump down and walk up to the group.

"Allez! Let us not delay, honh? Zis is the Pi'illo Island's Welcome quiz. I am, how you say, zee MC... I am also zee tour guy. Zat squarish fellow with zee golden hue. Oui! Zat is moi, Broque Monsieur. Welcome, tres jolie Princess Celestia! And other, less jolie ponies, also." It said.

The guard grew angry at him as Rainbow just roll her eyes. Of Course they knew only about Princess Celestia. Still A quiz? She had no idea why there was one but maybe she better listen. Then she saw Broque walk over to her.

"Honh? Ah! You over there! In zee blue, with zee rainbow hair...Oui, I felt that I heard of you somewhere before, vous and moi." He said.

"Um?" Rainbow said confuse. She never seen this thing in her life so how does it know her?

Broque walk away and said, "But zis does not matter...For now is island-in game time!"

Broque the pull out what look like a bit to them then spoke some more.

"You crave zis, honh? Oui! Zen answer correctly! Ah but do not fear zee failure! Zere is no penalty for wrongness. At worse, you will learn zee island fact and win a coin or deux! Zis sound like zee very pinnacle of welcome fun activity fun, Oui?" He said.

"Yes, I really don't get a chance to have fun unless I spend time with my student." Celestia said.

Rainbow smile. Celestia barely gets any fun unless all of them are there and help in any way they can.

"Oui! What fun indeed, honh? Zen let zee fun begin! For zee appetizer...ZEE TICK-X QUIZ!" Broque said happily.

The crowd cheer again as two of the block people next to him move to different side.

"I will ask zee question. If zee answer is 'true'...", Broque said before head over to the Block person on his right, "Zen you must talk to zee Staff Brock on zee check panel!"

The Staff Brock jump to show where he was at.

If zee answer, is how you say, 'false'..." He said again before walking over the Staff Brock on the left, " Zen talk to zee Staff Brock on zee x panel!"

He too jump to show where he was at as Broque walk back to the middle.

"Allez-vous! Here we go!" He said and the group walk off the panels.

"Tick-X Quiz go time!" Broque said and the crow waited.

"Question 1! [Zis island named is Pi'illo Island]? Move to zee panel of your choice and talk to zee Staff , s'il vous plait." He said.

Two Guards, Celestia and Rainbow Dash all chose the check panel as the other four chose the x panel.

"Zee answer is...True!" Broque said. Rainbow smile, it was to easy. How the other guards forget, she did know but could help but to let a laugh escape from her lips.

"Oui, is correct! Zis place is call Pi'illo Island. And for zis victory I'll will give zee reward." Broque said.

Rainbow smile as she got 5 coins or bits as she calls them.

"Zat is a good way to start zee game, Honh? All right. We move on, Oui? To question 2." He said and everypony step off the panel.

"Question 2. Zee leader of zis island...[He call Dr. Sneezemore.] Now Choose!" Broque ask.

Two different guards, Celestia and Rainbow Dash chose the X panel this time while the rest chose the Check panel.

"Zis answer...FALSE!" Broque said.

"These are way to easy! A filly can solve these in no time. I still don't get how some of your guards got these wrong." Rainbow said turning to Celestia.

"Yes, But this is fun. Even if it is easy." Celestia agree.

"Zee Leader of zis island is Dr. Snoozemore! You answer zis one correctly, honh? So here are zee coins!" Broque said.

Again Rainbow smile as she got 5 more coins or bits give her ten total.

"Zee Tick-X Quiz ends!", Broque said, "We hope zis was fun, honh? A fun welcome."

Then the gate below open as Broque spoke again, "We meet again at zee Pi'illo Castle. Oui! Au revoir, ponies and peoples."

The watch as Broque and the two staff brocks walk off.

Celestia turn to the guards and said, "Yes, I do like to see this Pi'illo Castle. Let go every pony."

The group walk off as Rainbow stay in place thinking.

"I wonder what taking Fluttershy so long? I guess she ever scare and shy around these new creatures and must be taking her time. I better catch up with the Princess and the others." Rainbow said before running to catch up to the others.

Rainbow look around the next area and fond some bits and talk to more creatures and learn about their guardian, the Zeekeeper. Then she spotted Broque and walk up to him

"Ah, Madam! Zee Pi'illo Castle is down zis way. Zee staff awaits your arrival with great anticipation, you know. Please do not get lose, Honh? Oui, hurry forward...with zee quickness, Oui! Oh hoh, hoh." He said before walking off.

"That was weird. Well I better do what he said and catch up with the others." Rainbow said and ran after him.

Rainbow went though another area that had some crates build up like platforms and Rainbow decide to give her jumping at try. Thanks to the time she spend in the Mushroom Kingdom that was explain earlier, Rainbow learn new ways to jump and from time to time practice it. After collect all the bits she can find Rainbow saw the Princess not to far and ran up to her. Just as soon as they walk into the next area the gate close behind them

"Oh Hoh!" said a familiar voice.

They turn and saw Broque again but this time he look different. His face look like it was switch and a dark grow appear around him.

"Impressive, to see you have come zis far...I applaud zee spirit." He said.

The other walk up to him wondering what going on now.

"But, zee happy times, zey end right NOW! Now is supper time! And zee supper...is you!" He said in an evil voice.

"Us...dinner? What are you talking about?" One of the guards ask.

"Honh, honh, honnnnh...Ah oui, for that is why we brought you here...You will be served to the honrgy monsters!", He said and then turn to a cage that was close by, "Voila!"

The cage rise and an rock monster that none of them see before move towards them. All the guards ready themselves in case of an attack. Rainbow ready herself as well.

"Zey are so famished! Ah, Oui! Zey honger!" Broque said.

"You're...You're mad!" One of the guards shouted not believing what happening here.

"Non! You are mad! And I repeat you are...monster supper!" He said again.

"Grrr, you jest!" Another one of the guards shouted.

"Mais non, zis is no jest! Succumb to zee fears! All will be Monster snacked! Zee honger beast will feed! OH HONH, HONH!" Broque laugh as they growl again.

"Everypony back away! I'll handle this creep!" Rainbow said ready to fight.

"Rainbow Dash? Are you sure?" Celestia ask.

"Yeah, I was train for things like this back at the Mushroom Kingdom. I can handle this." Rainbow said.

Celestia nods, remembering everything that was told to her.

"All of you back off and let Rainbow Dash handle this." Celestia order.

The Guards back off and Celestia back away as well. They then watch in surprise that the monster then jump on top of Broque and push him in the ground before facing Rainbow. Broque pop back up and ran to the monsters.

"Bad Monsters! No jump! Non! Naughty! Naughty! Heel for moi!" He said.

But the monster knock him away and turn back to Rainbow Dash.

"Ready huh? Alright then! LET'S A-GO!" Rainbow said.

Before the fight could start on of the guards ran up to her.

"Lady Rainbow Dash! You remember about dodging right?" The guard as her.

"Yeah, but give me a refresher." Rainbow said.

"Of Couse, but you better let the monster try to attack you." The Guard said.

Rainbow nods and saw the monster rush up to her and spit out a rock and was about to kick it when the guard shouted, "HALT!"

"As you can see, the monster got close and is about to attack. time your jump right and the attack will miss you completely." He said.

Rainbow jump over the attack and the monster ran back.

"As you just saw dodge one attack can leave you undamaged. Study the monsters that you face attacks and time you dodging. I wait for you to finish the fight." The guard said and went back to Celestia side.

After a few attacking and dodging, Rainbow defeat the rock monster. The other sign easily but Celestia was angry.

"What the meaning of this?! We were invited here and then they try to feed us to monsters?!" She said.

"I got get it ether. I'll go on ahead alone. The rest of you wait here. In case monster try to cut me off from behind." Rainbow said.

"That sounds like a plan. Do be careful Lady Rainbow Dash." One of the guards said.

Rainbow nods and moves on ahead. She didn't get far before running into Broque again.

"Oh honh! At last you came." He said.

"Alright block head! What going on here?!" Rainbow started ready to fight again.

"I am kept waiting for too long! Zat did not quit go to plan earlier...Non...But the back fire only made mon wrath grow!" He said not answering Rainbow.

Another cage lift and two more monster come out. Rainbow roll her eyes. She just deal with the last one. It not going to be any different if there more.

"Voilà! Zis one is stronger! Oui, and ravenous! Prepare for nibbling. Zis only end when zee last morsel is snack! Now! Havez at her!" He said again and Rainbow ready herself.

But instead off attacking, it fell asleep that surprise both Rainbow and Broque.

"Oh...ah! Hm? Wake up! Lazy monster! Zis is not nap time!" Broque shouted try to wake the monster up.

_'Wow he must have no control over these monsters. Hey wait a minute! I can use this time to surprise them! Better take out the monster first.'_ Rainbow thought before jumping on the monster.

The two monsters were surprise at the sudden attack and the one sleeping woke up. One try to attack and Rainbow dodge.

_'Wait a minute! I remember something else, if I can time my jumps and attacks right, I can counterattack and take them out quickly!' _Rainbow thought.

Rainbow ready had no problem taking them down.

"Ok, your take block head!" Rainbow said ready to fight him.

"Well, zat is zat" Broque said before take off his block head and flip it around.

"Wait what?" Rainbow ask confuse. Did he just try to feel them to monsters? And now he acting like noting happen?

"Zere were mistakes here and zere...But zis was quiet zee spectacle, non?" He ask.

The other walk up just as confuse as Rainbow.

"Wait, this was all an act?" One the guards ask.

"But of course! Zis was one of the many events prepare for vous! You felt zee passion non? Monster supper indeed!" Broque explain.

"I see, next time let us know you will do a thing. I would have my guards arrest you for try to attack the Princess." Celestia said.

"Sorry your Highness, but events must be kept secret.", Broque said, "Now, let us continue onward."

A gate not far from them open and Broque turn back to them.

"Pi'illo Castle, she lies just before us. We are un moment away! Come!" He said and walk off.

"Well, glad that all taking care of." One of the guards said.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash. Nice work, now I can see why you had new training.", Celestia said, "But now that I'm thinking about it, What happen to Fluttershy? Haven't see her since we landed."

"Yeah, what is taking her? At shy as she is, there no doubt she wanted to her friends as quickly as possible." Rainbow agree.

"Your Highness!" One of the guards shouted as he ran up to them.

"Yes Sir Teal?" Celestia ask.

"Report from waking up Fluttershy. She still out." He said.

"What?! She should have been here by now and she still out? The strange." Rainbow said surprise.

"We have top guards on wake up duty but no luck yet. But will keep trying, so you can go on ahead." Sir Teal said.

"Thank you, Sir Teal. Well every pony let head for Pi'illos Castle. I'm sure Fluttershy will catch up." Celestia said.

The other nods as Rainbow shook her head. There was something strange going on but she worry about it later. The group walk on and soon came to Pi'illo Castle. They soon saw Broque again and this time he was normal.

"Welcome! Oui, Welcome! Welcome to Pi'illos Castle!", He said, "Are we enjoying zee good times so far? Oui you faces tell me zis is true!"

"Well this has been an exciting trip so far." Celestia agree.

"Ohh! Sweet Princess! Zee words give me great joy! Zee heart, it soars! Zee dream, zey are true! And now let us enter zee castle, s'il vous plait!" He said.

Just before they could enter a voice call for them.

"Rainbow Dash!" It said.

They all turn to see Fluttershy running to catch up. Just as she got close she trip and land on her face.

"Taking another snooze?" One guard could help to ask.

"Fluttershy!' Rainbow call out and Fluttershy got up.

"I'm glad you can make it Fluttershy. Now we all can enter the Castle." Celestia said.

"Oui! Oh! Madam Fluttershy, she enjoy zee same quiz on her way here. Zat that right, oui, Madam?" He ask.

"Well, a little." Fluttershy admitted shyly.

"Oui, Zat is right. Now. Madam's Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. You won some coins in zee quiz, zis that not so?" Broque ask.

Both of them nod.

"We call them bits." Rainbow added.

"And how many coins or bits, as you call them, did you win?" He ask again.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy pull out all the bits they fond.

"Oh! Zee two of you combined won 50 coins or bits!", Broque said, "Hmm...but zis sum is a bit, how do you say, meagre, honh? Perhaps a petit game to fatten zee wallets? Before you answer, know zis! Zee game is quick and easy."

"Hm..." Rainbow and Fluttershy thought. Something they pick up in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Go ahead you two. We have time." Celestia said.

"Ah, j'adore! Zis Princess. She catches on quickly!" Broque said happily.

"Ok." Rainbow answer.

"If you say so." Fluttershy added.

"Very well zen...Since time is money...Now we play...COIN/BITS-UP CHALLENEGE! Broque said and move out of the way.

"DROP ZEE THING!" He shouted.

A shadow appear and the two brock staffs ran from their places. Then some that look like a pole drop down and had some numbers on it and a platform that was for two people or ponies. Rainbow and Fluttershy step on the platforms and waited.

"Madam Rainbow Dash. Madam Fluttershy. You need to take turns hitting zee blocks to elevate zee platforms. Madam Rainbow Dash will hit the blue block with her mark on it. Oui! And Madam Fluttershy will hit zee yellow block with her mark on it. Take turns hitting zee blocks with good timing to go, up, up, UP! Zee higher you go, zee greater zee multiplier on zee coins/bits you hold! And if you make it to zee very top, I will even offer zee special prize. So take turns hitting zose block to go as high as you can! And Now we start zee Coin/Bits-up challenge. STARTEZ!" Broque explain then started the game.

Rainbow hit her block first and Fluttershy hit her next. The kept going back and forth as the crowd cheer them on. Celestia smile as she watch the Pegasi Friends go higher and higher. Something told her that this was the jumping that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy told her about. In no time they made it to the top.

"ZEE GAME ENDS! COINS/BITS x3!" Broque shouted and the platforms lower back to the ground.

Rainbow and Fluttershy jump off and give each other a high wing. Broque then walk up to them.

"SUPERB! Stupendous! Parfait! You started with 50 coins/bits and now we multiply by 3. So between you two deux, zee grand total is...150 COINS/BITS!" He said.

"Yahoo!" The Pegasi shouted as the bits were given to them.

"As a prize for zee perfections, you get the 1-Up Deluxe!" Broque said and give Rainbow Dash the mushroom.

"A 1-Up Deluxe?" One of the guards ask.

"Yeah! This thing come in real handy. If some one is knock out just feed them this and they will jump to their hooves in no time." Rainbow explain.

"Coin/Bits challenge, it ends now! And here, as a prize just for playing! Oui, I insist you have zis cupcake." Broque said and hand Fluttershy the cupcake.

"Wait! A cupcake?" Fluttershy ask looking at it.

"Yes, a pink pony that arrive before you did give it to me. She said she loves zee fun." Broque said.

"Pink pony..." Fluttershy started.

"Love the fun..." Rainbow said next.

"PINKIE PIE IS HERE!" The shouted.

"Oui! You know her zen? Well she came with other ponies as well, they went inside zee castle. Any zee way, Madam Rainbow Dash! Madam Fluttershy! Zis is fine work, honh? Oui! And now zee welcoming games ends! To zee castle!" Broque said and went inside.

The other follow, with a shock Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

* * *

Inside the castle was cover in grey bricks and a pink rug. Looking around was a Alicorn that was blue with a horn and wings. It had a crown on it head and a crescent moon on her flank. This was Princess Celestia sister, Princess Luna. She wasn't alone, next to her was a purple unicorn with a star on her flank, an orange pony that had a hat on and apples near her flank, a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail and three diamonds on her flank and a pink pony the a pink mane and tail hopping around, three balloons on her flank. Their names were Twilight, Apple Jack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. Though they agree to watch the castle back at Equestria, they whated to see Pi'illos Inland as well so here they are.

"WOW! Some many things to do! I don't no what I should do first." Rarity said.

"This looks soooooooooo good!" Pinkie shouted.

"Now, now, you two, we agree to stay together and let stick with it." Apple Jack remind them.

"Yes, we come here to look and then get back to the castle, though it was a good idea to ask Cadance to watch over the castle for us Luna." Twilight agree before turning to Luna.

"Yes, the letter did say that we can come and visit." Luna said.

Then they all heard someone walk inside they turn and saw Broque, Celestia, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and the guards walk in.

"Rainbow! Fluttershy!" Pinkie shouted.

"Hello Sister." Luna said as they walk up to her.

"Luna? What are you doing here? Who watching the castle?" Celestia ask.

"We wanted to see Pi'illo Island too. So we ask Cadance to watch the castle so we can come here!" Pinkie said.

"My Goodness Fluttershy, what happen to you? You look like you got mugged or something and you just got here! Why are you so run down already?" Rarity said look all over Fluttershy.

Fluttershy look over herself, didn't look like she lost any thing. So what was wrong with her?

"Oh! Oh! Excusez-moi!", Broque said and ran up to her, "You have taking zee damage in battle, it seems. Oui. Perhaps you should use zee cupcake I gave to vous?"

"Huh?" Fluttershy said confuse.

"OH, you got my cupcake? Well, go ahead Fluttershy eat it, I made them special. If you eat them you heath will recover and you can find even more that I drop on the way here." Pinkie said.

Fluttershy took out the cupcake and was about to nibble on it when she decide to get the cupcake whole. She remember how the heroes from the Mushroom Kingdom eat the Mushroom and decide to try to. Fluttershy toss it in the air and open her mouth. The cupcake land in it and she crew it. As soon as she shallow, she felt a lot better.

"Now zen, peoples and ponies! I must said again...welcome to zee Pi'illo Island! Zis castle, Pi'illo Castle...You must walk around it. Oui, you must touch many things...you mush banter with zee staff...And you must sightsee! Oui! Sightsee zis castle like crazy!" Broque said.

"Way ahead of you!" Pinkie said and started to run off, but was caught by Luna and brought back to the group.

"And once zee are done, come to me until then, Allez!" Broque added and walk off.

"Ok, Everypony! Let look around this castle and met back here in ten minutes." Celestia said.

The group nods and spit up. The guards walk around talking to the stuff, The Princesses took their time looking at the stores that was in the castle. The Mane Six talk about the Island and Rainbow told them the fight fun she had.

"Really? Monsters here?" Rarity ask.

"Yeah! Thanks to the training I got from the Mushroom Kingdom, they were down in no time." Rainbow brag.

"Again about that Kingdom, Rainbow, I respect you and all, but there is no kingdom that has mushroom folks in it." Apple Jack said tried of hearing it.

"Rainbow not joking Apple Jack. I was there too remember?" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah! Fluttershy got the same training as me so even she can handle herself." Rainbow agree.

"I know, I know, but you go on and on about it, just stop talking about it." Apple Jack said.

"Apple Jack, Rainbow and Fluttershy just got training from there when trying to find their way home." Twilight said.

"And it a bummer that we couldn't go." Pinkie said sadly.

"Well, one day we hope to visit the Kingdom again and may you can come with us." Rainbow said.

They spend the time looking around the castle that they could and soon ten minutes were up. They met back up with the guards and Princesses.

"Attention! Princess Celestia and companions!", Broque said, "Zere is an attraction space just ahead of here, Oui? And in it we have prepare zee special event for vous. So I ask zat for try it, s'il vous plait! and enjoy!"

They watch as the door open and they walk inside ready to enjoy more of the tour.

* * *

That chapter one. Writing Broque lines were pretty tricky, so I use the YouTube video to write them. Luckily, he only shows up for a little bit in the game. The next chapter is where he should end, but I will check the YouTube to make sure. Now, I wasn't planning on having all the Mane Six here, but I decide to add them anyway. Rainbow and Fluttershy are still doing the Boss fights and going to the dream world, but I think I can use the rest for their special attacks in the real world. Next Chapter will be the first area fill with monsters and I think the first boss. Then maybe into the Dream world to save Celestia. Remember, I'm keeping the enemies and the Pi'illo Folks the same from the game, plus I threw in the Mushroom Kingdom. I do want to write the story about that adventure but I'll think about it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy **

**Dream Team**

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here the next chapter, remember I'm skipping the baddies fights and only doing the Boss fights. Then into the Dream World to save Princess Celestia. Only Rainbow Dash will go into the Dream World, the others will stay in the real world. Enjoy!

* * *

The Princesses, Mane Six, the guards and Broque step in a new room. Then the lights went out and a loud buzz nose was heard.

"What was that?" Fluttershy ask getting scare.

"Mmm-yes, welcome to Pi'illo Island." A voice call out from nowhere.

"Who's there?!" Rainbow ask.

Then a screen appear and Dr. Snoozemore appear.

"I am the administrator of this Island, Dr. Snoozemore. Mm-yes I like to tell you about this island's lore." He said before the screen change to a black and white picture.

"A long time ago on this island...The Pi'illo Folk live in place and call it the Pi'illo Kingdom. But then over a short span...The Pi'illo Kingdom fell and was no more...What happen to the Pi'illo Kingdom? Mm-Yes, this question still lingers. It but one of the mysteries that we are actively trying to solve today."

The screen change again this time to today look of Pi'illo castle.

"Indeed, another of these mysteries sleeps deep within Pi'illo Castle...Some say a treasure hides there since the time of the Pi'illo Kingdom...Deeper passages has only recently been discover. What treasure you suppose sleeps in this caszzz...zzZzz."

The screen soon turn off after hearing Dr. Snoozemore fell asleep.

"What just happen at the end?" Pinkie asked.

"Dr. Snoozemore fell asleep. He did the same thing on the way here but he wasn't with us at the time." Rainbow answer.

"I never knew this castle has such secrets, I will like to see them." Celestia said as she step on the platform.

One of the guards ran up and said, "Princess, I know you want to see the treasure but we don't know if the passages are safe right now."

Before anyone can say anything else, the screen move away and the platform lower under only the wooden part was left. The some strange things appear and shot Princess Celestia and the Guard into the tunnel.

"AHHH!" Rainbow and Fluttershy shouted and ran to the platform.

The other join them and Luna turn to Broque.

"YOU!", She shouted, "Where did that platform take my sister?!"

"Ah, I must tell you, zere back we fond zis ancient hidden area. Zat platform was only recently installed for zee exploring...But it is in zee testing phase, or at lease it was...Zee pressure of footsies activated zee mechanism, Honh? Oui! Technology, c'est magnifique!" He said.

Luna face the tunnel and ask, "So what is back there? Noting dangerous right? I do worry about my sister."

"I have not gone back zere myself. Non, Too dump for moi. But I hear...Zere something back zere, oui. Something protects zee treasure." Broque explain.

Luna turn away and then saw the platform return.

"It back, We must go and find my sister. Lady Rainbow Dash, Lady Fluttershy, I want you two to come with me to find her." Luna said.

Rainbow and Fluttershy nods. Celestia was their ruler and they did help save a princess before.

"Hold it there! We're coming too." Apple Jack said.

"Yes Luna, Celestia maybe able to handle on her own but we need to find her as well." Twilight said as the other step up.

"Yeah, we are going into a dark spooky passage to find Celestia. It going to be so much fun." Pinkie cheer.

"Well, I may dislike damp places but even I want to see what back there too." Rarity said.

"Eh, Well guess me and Fluttershy can't always do this ourselves, welcome aboard. We are your tour guides, The Super Pegasi Friends, please keep you hooves, horns, and wings inside the platform at all time." Rainbow said acting like a tour guide as they step on.

"Ha, ha, Rainbow Dash." Apple Jack said dryly.

Then the platform shot off again and into the hidden passage.

* * *

During the ride, Rainbow and Fluttershy fond some bits in the and jump to collect them. Once they reach the end all of them was thrown off from the sudden stop. Rainbow was able to use her wings to stop herself as Twilight grab everypony with her magic. She miss Fluttershy and she smack into the wall.

"Ouch! That has to hurt." Pinkie said as Fluttershy started to slowly slide down.

"Fluttershy! Stop acting like Luigi and come on!" Rainbow said leaving the others confuse.

"Who's Luigi?" Rarity ask Twilight.

"I don't know." Twilight answer.

Fluttershy land on the ground and had a dizzy look on her face, then shook it off.

"Let-a-go!" She smile.

Rainbow nods and the group move on.

"Again they come...poor fools..." A voice said.

"Huh? What's dat?" Apple Jack ask.

They look around before spotted a torch that had purple flames, then it spoke again.

"Look upon the ghost that hunts this castle...My name whispers in horror, is Smoldergeist. Long have I wandered these dark passages and long have I guarded these hidden ways...None may pass through to what lies within. You must suffer the fat of all intruders! Those who trespass meet...THIS!" It said and disappear.

"Ok?" Apple Jack ask.

Then the area started to shake a little. After it stop Rainbow and Fluttershy look around. At first noting happen, then the rock monster that Rainbow fought before appear behind Fluttershy.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow shouted.

Fluttershy turn to look behind her and gasp. Rainbow quickly jump next to her and they started the fight.

Luna watch as the two ready themselves and stop them before they started.

"Ladies Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, my sister has told me about this and it is your first working together in a while, is it not?" She ask.

"Hmmm, Yeah it has been." Rainbow agree.

"While I have no problems with you Rainbow, it Fluttershy I'm worry about." Luna said.

"Don't worry, my trip in the Mushroom Kingdom give me some fighting spirit when it come to monsters." Fluttershy said.

"I see, will show me what you can do please." Luna said and back away.

Rainbow started by jumping on the first one then stomping a second time. Fluttershy repeat the same move on the same one. The one of the rock monsters ran forward, then it trip but Fluttershy saw it coming. She jump over it and turn back to the other monsters.

"Wait! I think I got something.", Luna said, "Remember how monsters show signs of who they going to attack?"

"Oh yeah! That right! If me and Fluttershy time our jumps, not only will we dodge the attack, but we can counter attack too!" Rainbow said getting where Luna was going.

"Right, Here comes one of them right now." Luna said before spotted another monster

It ran up and trip, this time in Rainbow direction. Rainbow saw it and jump on the monster. Another monster try to some thing only to Fluttershy instead. Fluttershy jump and landed on the monster as well.

"Well, I see you can do great at dodging, Though I should add that if you are weakened in battle, use cupcakes and apples you find to heal yourselves. If one of you fall in battle, just use the 1-Up mushrooms you find as well. But because you two are the only ones that can fight these monster right now, you both must not fall in battle." Luna said.

Rainbow and Fluttershy nods and finish the fight, getting a cupcake for it. Once the monster were gone Pinkie jump up and down.

"Yahhoo! You did great!" She shouted.

"Well, I'll be Sugar cubes! I didn't think you could pull of such a feat." Apple Jack said surprise.

"Those moves, just jumping and no wings." Rarity said can't get the words out of her mouth.

"How did you both learn to fight that way?" Twilight ask.

"In the Mushroom Kingdom." The Pegasi said together.

Then the purple flame, Smoldergeist, appear again and said, "This is not over...no. You doom waits deeper within. None may approach the revered one"

It disappear again and a door open.

"The revered one?" Twilight ask.

"Not sure, but I got a feel that Celestia might be just ahead, but before we go. Girls pick a partner." Rainbow said.

"A partner?" They ask.

"Yes, If we are going together, then it best to choose a partner so you can get though challenges that are ahead. Me and Rainbow been though them before." Fluttershy said.

The other just shrug and pick, Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie, and Twilight with Rarity. The two Pegasi nods at their friend choices and walk though the door.

They walk on a bit more before Smoldergeist appear again.

"Did you really think I let you pass so easily? Now the way forward is brought with suffering. Yes you all must suffer my ruthless challenge. The air board terror, The Test of Jumping!" It said and turn to the area behind it.

"Really?" Rainbow ask, "Stairs? Me and Fluttershy can fly right over them."

"Um, Rainbow, he said jumping. We did learn that jumping is a big help in the Mushroom Kingdom." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, right. Though I think we can get pass this quicker if we flew, that fine, lets to do the earth pony way." Rainbow said.

It didn't take them long to make it to the top. The saw a huge gasp in between two platforms.

"No worries, we done this before, all we have to do is jump at the same time and we'll make it across. Here we'll show you." Rainbow said.

The other watch as the Pegasi jump over the gasp without flying until they made it to the other side.

"See it easy! Just jump at the same time!" Rainbow call out to the rest.

Twilight and Rarity went first, counting to time their jumps, then Apple Jack and Pinkie as they time theirs as well. Luna had no problem since she was alone. Then Rainbow spotted a long question mark block.

"Hey Fluttershy, is it that the Question blocks from the Mushroom Kingdom?" Rainbow ask her.

"Yeah, it is. How did they get here?" Fluttershy agree.

Rainbow then jump up and hit it. A row of long question blocks appear, to their surprise, they were blue, yellow, yellow, blue, blue in that order.

Smoldergeist appear again and said, "Both Blue and Yellow will suffer. Brains ache with effort...In the depths of despair, you will surrender."

After disappear again, the blocks turn back into question blocks.

"So ya think ya got this one?" Apple Jack ask.

"Heh, I may not be brains like Twilight, but this challenge, we did it before and I remember the order." Rainbow said.

Rainbow hit the first block, Then Fluttershy hit the next one, the Fluttershy again then, Rainbow twice. The two smile and give each other a high wing.

Smoldergeist appear again and said, "Ugh! Again I fail! Right after the White one defeated me...This test clear stinks. But next one will be your undoing! I will not let you near the revered one..."

Right after he disappear the door close by open.

"Wait! Did it say 'white one'? Does it mean Celestia?" Twilight ask.

"Come on Girls! I got a feeling she just ahead!" Rainbow said.

The group nods and ran into the room. There they saw more platforms and some monsters. They move around the room take out monster and finding Rainbow's and Fluttershy's blocks that give them items or bits. Same with the monsters. Then they come to the end. Rainbow hit the block and watch as the block spit into six blocks that had the same face on it.

"Can you find the odd one out?" Smoldergeist said briefly appear.

The faces started spinning and they look at them. Twilight notices that one of them was spin in a different diction and point it out. Rainbow hit it and the door open.

Smoldergeist appear again very angry.

"Your test does not end here yet! I will let you go no closer!" He yell and disappear again.

The other just roll their eyes and walk though. As soon as they enter the door, they saw a whole horde of rock Monsters! They agree to take turns getting pass, While Luna flew over them, The other follow the path, even Rainbow and Fluttershy walk instead of fly. They reach another block and Rainbow hit it, this time it spit to three blocks and one started glowing.

Smoldergeist appear once more and said, "Lets say we make thing a little nastier?"

The block then started jumping around. Rainbow had a hard time following it but Fluttershy kept up with it. Once it stop, Fluttershy hit the block in front of the other two and the door open.

"Well, these test aren't really that hard. Just jumping and hitting blocks." Twilight said.

"Yes, now we can find my sister. I can feel her close by." Luna said.

"Get back you beasts!" A voice shouted.

"That sounds like one of the guards!" Rarity said.

"Come let hurry!" Luna said and the all ran in.

* * *

As they ran in, they saw that both the Guard and Celestia were holding off some Smoldergeists. They quickly ran up to them.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight shouted.

The Smoldergeists look surprise then disappear. The other run up to them and Twilight hug her teacher.

"Sister are you alright?" Luna ask.

"Yes Luna, it was strange. We went looking though this place and once we past these 'test', we find this place and that when we were jump." Celestia told them.

"Yes, and there something over there too." The guard said point over to a bird-like statue.

"We'll check out." Rainbow said.

"Ok, we'll stay with the Princess in case those Smoldergeists appear again." Rarity said.

The two Pegasi nods and walk over to the statue. Once they got there, the saw a strange glowing block on the table.

"What is this?" Rainbow ask.

"I don't know, maybe we can take it back." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Rainbow agree and pick it up.

No sooner she did, that it drop something else. Rainbow pick the two items and knew what they were.

"Hey! These are badges! I remember theses, they do help things in battle." She said.

"Right! And different badges does different things as well." Fluttershy said as she too remember them.

Rainbow give Fluttershy one of the badges and they put them away. Rainbow then took out the block she find and sit it on the ground. The other come up and saw what they had.

"What is that?" Rarity ask.

"I don't know, I never seen this before." Twilight said looking over it.

"Hm, looks like a pillow to me." Pinkie said thinking.

"Hm, dat might be but, I guessing that we should have somepony look at it went we get outa here." Apple Jack said.

Everypony nods and Rainbow grab the block again. They started to leave the room when it started to shake.

"Who touches things without my leave?!" Said a voice.

The sound was coming from the statue, they all turn to it as it spoke again.

"Insolent little rats! Stop you meddling! None may lay a hand on the revered one! Here play the price of you transgressing!" IT said before going quiet.

Then it jump and Smoldergeists appear around Rainbow and Fluttershy! They attack and Rainbow and Fluttershy ready themselves.

Luna quickly flew up to them.

"Ladies Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy! I sure you notices all ready but, it not safe to jump on those. The fire will hurt you. Here let me help." She said and flip her wings really fast until the fire went out.

"Thanks Luna, Hey Fluttershy! This is a good chance to try out are new badges!" Rainbow said.

"Right, let see, to fill up the badge power first we must time our attacks so the power can fill up." Fluttershy agree and remember.

"Right, I'll go first." Rainbow said and jump on the first one, she land a second jump and felt the badge power increase.

Fluttershy jump on another one a felt her badge power increase as well.

"Once we fill up the badge power we can save it for later. Got to remember that!" Rainbow added.

The battle took a little long because the Smoldergeists were stronger than the monster they fought before. The dodge they flames getting hit a few times and use they jumps to beat them. They even fill up the badges power and use it to recover a bit. Once it was done, the statue spoke again.

"Arrghh! I failed...Why...did...I...fail..." And stood still.

A platform form behind them and they all sign.

"Wow, for a second, I thought you two wasn't going to pull it off." The guard said.

"Not them! They show those meanies who boss!" Pinkie said.

"Well, we might as well see where that pass learns us." Twilight said.

The group nods and exit the area.

* * *

They walk out and saw a Stuff Brock, who was surprise to see them

"Wait...They told me that the path from here was impassable! No one could go in! How in the...How did you guys come OUT from back there?" He ask.

"It a long story, But we fond this." Rainbow said and pull up the block she fond.

"Wow! Could that be...it? The thing that people whisper might be in the castle?", He ask before getting a closer look, "The TREASURE! Nobody has even ever SNIFFED it! How did you get it?! And where?"

"Eh, it still a long story." Rainbow said again.

"Amazing! Just crazy! Well look, hey, you ought to just scoot on to our collection room." He said.

"Collection Room?" They ask.

"Yeah, That the perfect play to display the treasure, know what I mean? Just keep going this-a-way and you'll find the collection room. Though there might be a monster or two around. Sorry about that." He said and point the way.

"Um, thanks?" Twilight said.

The group walk down the stairs and saw the rock monsters. Rainbow and Fluttershy was able to take care of them. The got bits and healing items from them and fond the Collection room.

When they enter, they saw a whole lot of things they never seen before. They started to look over them.

"What is all this?" Twilight ask.

"I think they are from the Castle." Rarity guess.

"Zis well is done!" Broque said as he step up.

"Broque? Is this the collection room?" Pinkie ask.

"Oui! You bring back zee treasure from zee castle depths, honh? Incoryable! Zis is where we keep zee items excavated from zee Island." Broque said.

Then Fluttershy yawn.

"All this running, fighting and looking around made me tried, Huh?" Fluttershy said before notices something.

"Rainbow Dash look!" Fluttershy said as she ran up to it.

The others follow and they soon saw it as well.

"Is that a bed?" Rarity ask.

"It not like any bed I seen before." Rainbow said.

"It ancient bed, right?" Celestia ask.

"Oui, It goes far back as zee Pi'illo Kingdom.", Broque said, "If you want you may sleep on zee bed Madam Fluttershy."

"Thanks you, Hey Rainbow, can I have that block we fond?" Fluttershy said then ask.

"Sure, since it going to be staying here." Rainbow said and had it to her.

"I think Pinkie is right, this does look like a pillow." Fluttershy said as she set it on the bed and lay down on it herself.

In no time Fluttershy was fast asleep. Which shock the rest.

"Wow! That got to be the quickest time I ever saw somepony fall asleep!" Twilight said.

"Hmm, Zee pattern is quiet ornate, oui? Could it be...zee pillow that zee prince was using?!" Broque said look at it.

"A prince?" Rarity ask.

"Zis is crazy! Zis pony falls asleep in an instant using zee treasure as a pillow! Zis Fluttershy is extraordinarily, Honh? Zis is the pony of consequence!" Broque shouted.

"Eh, Not sure about the consequence part, but Fluttershy is a bit extraordinarily." Rainbow said.

"Everypony! Come here, there may be something wrong with Fluttershy." Celestia said and the group turn to her.

Then a colorful cloud appear above Fluttershy and they all look at it.

"What is it?" Twilight ask.

"Hm, From my times of entering others dreams, I have to say this is a dream window. We can see Fluttershy dreams but I don't get how this is possible." Luna said.

"We can see Fluttershy dreams?", Rarity ask, "I wonder what she could be dreaming about?"

Then Celestia step closer to the dream window.

"Sister? Are you ok?" Luna ask.

"I think so, but I think somepony calling me." Celestia answer.

Then she was pick up and floated in that air.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" The rest of the Mane Six shouted.

Before any of them could grab her, Celestia was pull in the dream by an unknown force! Luna try to enter it but was force back!

"What?! I been able to enter dreams when ponies are asleep! I can't enter this one?!" Luna shouted.

"Grrr! I'll get her back!" Rainbow said.

Before they could stop her, Rainbow jump in the dream.

"Rainbow Dash!" The rest of the Mane Six shouted and try to jump in as well, but like Luna was force back.

"Why can Rainbow enter the dream and we can't?" Pinkie ask.

"I'm not sure. I guess we just have to trust that Rainbow can get Celestia back" Twilight said.

The group look at the Dream Window then at Fluttershy who had no idea what just happen.

* * *

Rainbow appear in a strange place that had colorful clouds around her.

"Rainbow Dash!" She heard.

Rainbow turn and saw Celestia being held by a strange purple cloud. Celestia was trying to get away, but was having no luck. Then the Cloud move and enter another Dream Window. Rainbow try to fly after her but was having a little trouble.

"Mamma mia, I can barely fly in here. That that saying a lot!" Rainbow said as she kept trying.

She was almost to the window when a small ball of light appear in front of her.

"This place...divides...the real...and the dream...", It said before flying to the same dream window, "You are now...entering...the dream world...Help...help me..." And it enter the window as well.

"The Dream World? So this is not a window! I enter Fluttershy dreams. I better find Celestia!" Rainbow said and try to fly over to the window.

It took her awhile but she made it. She then enter it and soon come to a new place.

"Where...where am I?" She ask.

"Rainbow Dash!" she heard again.

"Princess Celestia!" Rainbow shouted and ran up to the voice.

Then the purple cloud floated around her still hold Celestia.

"Mamma mia! Watch it and let her go!" Rainbow shouted and chase after it.

Rainbow saw that it flew away to a higher area and into the next.

"Heh, that no problem! I can fly to catch up." Rainbow said and flip her wings.

But instead of flying she fell back down.

_'What?! My wings won't work? Grrr! Why do I got to do this the earth pony way?' _Rainbow thought.

She started to climb up the platforms and then saw some she knew.

"Broque? What he doing here?" She ask.

She watch Broque jump up to the next platform and enter the door. Rainbow follow him, wondering what going on. She come out and saw Broque.

"Bonjour, mon frère." He said.

Rainbow walk up to him, confuse. He act like he never met her.

"Oh honh, honh! Zis room! It is very confusing! If you get lost and need zee help, Broque Monsieur is at you service!" He said.

Rainbow nods again, then started going though the doors. It didn't take long before Rainbow step out the right door and Fluttershy follow right behind her.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Rainbow said when she saw her.

"Wait a minute...", Rainbow said and turn to look back, "Mamma mia! Fluttershy!"

Then Broque appear from nowhere and saw the two.

"Bon! I see you fond Fluttershy, honh?" He ask.

"Yeah, she did." Fluttershy said happily.

"But that can't be. Fluttershy was still in the real world when I come here." Rainbow said getting even more confuse.

"Pardon? Fluttershy is sleep in zee real world and can't be here?" Broque ask.

"Well, that is true Rainbow but I'm not the Fluttershy you know exactly." Fluttershy said.

"Oui! Zis is the Fluttershy as she see herself in zee dream world. She had name herself...Dreamy Fluttershy!" Broque said.

"You can still call me Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash. I don't mind at all." Dreamy Fluttershy said.

"Wow, you don't sound timid at all. You usually say 'if that all right with you' or 'if you what to'." Rainbow said.

"Notices zis Fluttershy is slightly...ah...different zen in zee real world. More Braver and prettier zen zee Real Fluttershy." Broque said.

"Just braver, I don't see my myself as more prettier them my real self." Dreamy Fluttershy said.

"Oui, I could be wrong, but it looks like Dreamy Fluttershy wants to help you." Broque said.

"Yeah! After all what are we if we can't work together?" Dreamy Fluttershy said.

"Oui!, Gook luck Pegasi Friends." Broque said and disappear.

After he did, Rainbow started to look all over Dreamy Fluttershy.

"Is something wrong. Rainbow?" Dreamy Fluttershy ask.

"Yeah, I know you are a dream version of Fluttershy but can you do the things she can?" Rainbow answer.

Rainbow jump in the air and Fluttershy follow. Rainbow jump again and flip her wings to lower to the ground. Fluttershy repeated. Rainbow smiled.

"Yeah, dream or not, you are Fluttershy." Rainbow said.

Dreamy Fluttershy smile back and hug Rainbow who return it. In the real World, the real Fluttershy let out a laugh that surprise everypony around her.

Back in the Dream World, the Pegasi friends move on. They went though the door and come to the room that had the purple cloud. They both stood ready to fight. A mask appear on the mask as it still held Celestia. She stop trying to escape and saw them.

"Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Be careful! it stronger than it looks." Celestia warned.

Then the cloud flew off.

"Rainbow! I know what's going on, We got to save Celestia! That cloud looks like it draining her magic." Dreamy Fluttershy said.

"Well, glad I don't got to fill you up on that. Let's-a-go!" She said.

They walk forward a bit and fond a block. Rainbow hit it and it made a path way to the higher area. But then a Monster saw them and ran to them. The both ready themselves to fight. But instead of two to three monsters, there was a whole brunch of them.

"Whoa! There no way we can beat all of them!" Rainbow said.

"Don't be so sure Rainbow. This is the dream world, anything can happen. Here I'll show you." Dreamy Fluttershy said and jump in the air.

Rainbow watch as Dream Fluttershy come back down and enter her body. Rainbow notices that she had a yellow glow around her and heard Dreamy Fluttershy in her head.

_'Rainbow! In the dream world, I can combined my body with yours. With my added power, your speed, attacks, defense, and heath are added with my own. Plus I can do more than that. Try attacking and you'll see what I mean.'_ Dreamy Fluttershy said.

Rainbow jump on one of the rock monster. When she back away, she saw Fluttershy's drop down from the sky and land on the monsters she didn't touch.

"Whoa! What just happen?" Rainbow ask her.

_'I can duplicate. They are call Fluttershyinoids, when you attack, they show up and cost more damage to monsters, even if then a whole brunch of them.' _Fluttershy answer.

"WOW! Even in the Dream World, You are cool." Rainbow said.

She could feel Dreamy Fluttershy smile in her head. Using the new power from Dreamy Fluttershy, Rainbow easily took out the Dream Monsters.

They move on taking out more Dream Monsters and Rainbow got use to the new power she had. She just wish the other could see it. After getting a few more items. Rainbow and Dreamy Fluttershy enter the next room. There they saw the Purple Mask Cloud again.

"HEY! Give back Celestia!" Rainbow shouted.

The cloud floated over to them and Rainbow and Dreamy Fluttershy ready themselves. Thinking that the Purple Mask Cloud was going to attack them, Dreamy Fluttershy combined with Rainbow giving her the Yellow glow once more. They watch as the cloud broke a piece of itself off and it then turn into a look-a-like of Rainbow Dash!

"Hey! Who are you?! I'm the real Rainbow Dash!" It said as the purple color surround it.

_'Rainbow! That one thinks it the real Rainbow, but it really just a dream one. The real Dreamy Rainbow Dash is in your dreams. You have to beat this one in order to save Celestia!' _Dreamy Fluttershy said.

"Right, Hey Filly-Faker! Let's see which one of us is the real Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow agree with Fluttershy then shouted to her Dreamy self.

"Fine! But I know it's me that going to buck you flank." Dreamy Rainbow said.

"Bright it on!" Rainbow said ready for the challenge.

**Dream Intro 1-Dreamy Rainbow Dash**

Both Rainbows zoom into the sky leaving their trademark blurs behind. The smack off each other a few times then land back on the ground.

"Heh! Your pretty quick." Dreamy Rainbow said.

"What can I say, I'm Awesome." Rainbow decide to brag. It work.

"YOU ARE NOT THE REAL RAINBOW DASH! I AM!" Dreamy Rainbow shouted and flew to her.

Rainbow jump up and land on top of her dreamy self. She jump off and land again then back away. As Dreamy Rainbow pick herself up, the Fluttershyinoids land on her.

"What?! Fluttershy? You're helping that faker?!" Dreamy Rainbow ask.

"She knows who the real Rainbow Dash is. That why she help me, because I am the Real Rainbow Dash from the Real World!" Rainbow said.

"Grrr! No you're not!" Dreamy Rainbow shouted and spit into a brunch of Dreamy Rainbow.

"Can you find the real me, Faker?" They all said.

"Huh, Fluttershy, a little help." Rainbow ask.

_'I can't do anything right now other than duplicate when you attack, but you should know yourself. You got to have some kind of Weakness.' _Dreamy Fluttershy said.

"Yeah! I got it! Thanks Fluttershy." Rainbow said before turning to her dreamy self.

"Ok, you got me, but which one of you is the coolest?" Rainbow ask.

"I am!" Shouted one.

"No! I am!" Another shouted as they fought along themselves.

Rainbow fell on her back and laugh her flank off. That was her weakness. No matter what, she always think of herself as the coolest and if there was more of her, then she will fight along herself.

_'Nice plan Rainbow. But how is that going to help?' _Fluttershy said then ask.

"Simple, my dreamy self is so busy fighting that by time they remember they are the same one, it will be easy to beat them." Rainbow said.

Rainbow was right, by the time the Dreamy Rainbows remember that they were the same Rainbow Dash, they all ready beaten themselves to a pub. All it took was a single jump to beat the Dreamy Rainbow Dash.

"Told you I'm the real one." Rainbow said as the battle end.

Dreamy Fluttershy appear out of Rainbow Dash and they both ran to the Purple Mask Cloud. They were ready to fight it. Then something happen. The ground started to shake and crack open. Rainbow and Dreamy Fluttershy was shock and watch as the Cloud carry Celestia under the ground. Rainbow was about to jump in when Dreamy Fluttershy grab her.

"Rainbow No! We don't know what down there." She said.

The two Pegasi back away as the ground close back up. They around it trying to figure out how to open it so they can be prepare. Then the ball of light appear and floated down to them.

"Keep going...You're so close...The Nightmare chunk...Break it..." It said and flew off.

"What that?" Dreamy Fluttershy ask.

"Not sure, but I guess it can help us get Celestia back." Rainbow said looking at the ground.

"Ok, Let-a-go!" Dreamy Fluttershy said.

The two walk on until they saw a huge purple stone floated in the air. Dreamy Fluttershy walk under it then got an idea.

"Rainbow! Break it!" She said.

"Oh yeah! Breaking things is some I'm good at. Eh, on records of course." Rainbow said and walk under it.

Rainbow started to jump and hit numbers of time before it broke. Then what look to be a pillow floated to the ground. They watch as it pick itself up and look around.

"Ahhhhhhhh, I am one with freedom." It said.

"A talking pillow? That strange." Rainbow said.

The pillow floated between the two Pegasi and then ask, "Are you the kind souls that set me free?"

"Sure did!" They answer.

"I am in your debt. Thank you for freeing me." It said again.

"So, who are you?" Rainbow ask.

"You what to know who I am? I see you don't who I am..." It said.

"Yes, that is the truth." Dreamy Fluttershy said.

"INSOLENECE!", It shouted surprising both of them, "Ahem...I am Prince Dreambert of the Pi'illos Kingdom."

"Wait the Prince of the Pi'illos Kingdom?" Dreamy Fluttershy ask.

"Excuse me Prince Dreambert, but we need you help." Rainbow said and told him the whole story.

"What, A Princess was abducted and she in the Dream World?" Dreambert ask.

"That right." The Pegasi Friends said.

"Hmmm...It seems some evil befell the real world in my absence...We must return to that world at once." He said again.

He floated up and bright light cover them as they began their way out of the Dream World.

* * *

That this one, The fight for the Dream boss was short but it look a little like intro boss then a real boss. Next chapter Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and friends will travel Pi'illo Kingdom and learn about what has happen to the Pi'illos. As the first dream power Fluttershy get appear as well. If you play the real game, you should know what it is. Also note that unless Rainbow has Dreamy Fluttershy inside her, she can't fly in the Dream World. Please review.


End file.
